


Make You Mine

by BumbleBee_John



Series: Unrelated MakoHaru Stories [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, art student!Haru, possessive!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_John/pseuds/BumbleBee_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because these perfect drawings only meant one thing: these models were given the absolute, complete, unwavering, invaluable attention of Nanase Haruka.</p><p>And that, more than anything, is what made Makoto jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic in the Free! fandom.  
> I was writing this up because it was something that popped in my head and MakoHaru is my otp, but then Episode 11 came along and I needed this to help me cope. I should probably go watch the next episode now. >_>  
> This story though, was meant more to be practice of writing smut, so let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, or I need to stop writing this instant.

He was being ridiculous. No, more than ridiculous. He was being stupid. Unreasonable. Pathetic. Idiotic. Childish. 

Idiotically jealous. 

Which was stupid because it's only schoolwork. For school. For a grade. Not personal. For the teacher. Why couldn't he simply accept that?

Haru didn't draw them for his own personal reasons. He didn't ask them to do this. He didn't ask to draw these people.

Makoto was reacting stupidly to dumb schoolwork. For school.

Makoto was ridiculously, pathetically jealous of the drawn models on Haru's school sketchbook.

So many different poses, of so many different people, and all with not a single clothe of material to cover themselves with. It probably wouldn't even be that bad if they were just quick sketches. But none of them were. 

Every single one, drawn, shaded, and shaped to perfection. Not a single sketched line wasted. Every inch detailed to the best of Haru's ability. Which, considering it was _Haru_ , meant it was perfect beyond belief. Haru is a perfectionist at heart, and there is never a sketch left unfinished, so the dedication put into these drawings isn't surprising at all. But it didn't mean Makoto liked it.

Because these perfect drawings only meant one thing: these models were given the absolute, complete, unwavering, invaluable attention of Nanase Haruka.

And that, more than anything, is what made Makoto jealous.

Makoto had been under that intense gaze a handful of times in all the years they've known each other, so he knows what it feels to have that heated gaze fixed on him. While having Haru's attention has always been his goal since they were young, it wasn't hard to know that his gaze lingered to others. At least, that was then, and this is now.

Now, ever since Haru made the decision to follow him, instead of Makoto doing the following, everything's changed. Haru made the decision to follow Makoto to Tokyo. Haru made the decision to join the same University as Makoto, regardless if they don't have the best art program. Haru decided to get himself a part time job to help Makoto pay for his classes and books. Haru decided everything for Makoto, completely reversing their roles. Haru cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner, regardless of his full hours at school and work. Haru takes care of some necessities, but no matter what, always seems to have the time for Makoto. This sudden change had surprised the both of them, but truthfully, a lot of things are still the same, and, probably always will be. 

Makoto still pulls him out of the tub every morning, nagging him to get ready to make it to class on time. He still tries to bring cats home only to have Haru take them right back out. (Makoto won't admit to catching Haru from time to time feeding and petting those same cats) Makoto still has to stop Haru from striping in public when they see any body of water. Haru still swims as much as he can, joining the local gym with the indoor pool. He still tells him to "drop the -chan" whenever the name slips out. A lot of things have changed, but the biggest of all had to be Makoto.

With everything Haru has chosen being for him, Makoto had become selfishly possessive of Haru's attention. 

Haru decided to do this for _me_. Haru is _min_ e.

These thoughts would of course snap Makoto back to reality, and he feels horribly guilty right after, but it doesn't ever stop the thoughts from returning. While many things have changed, some things didn't, and though their relationship had deepened, they were still only best friends, now roommates. So Makoto would feel like he had no right to call Haru his, but still, a dark spot in his heart would crave it to be true.

Haru has stayed completely apathetic to Makoto's growing possessiveness. Whether it was because he didn't notice or he didn't care was up to debate. But if he knew his friend well enough, which he likes to think he does, he knows Haru is just completely oblivious to it. 

It's not like he's physical or talkative about his possessiveness. He doesn't tell Haru not to draw these people, and he doesn't stop Haru from interacting with others. He never discourages Haru from seeking out other company, and he sure doesn't tell him not to look for a girlfriend. (Like Haru would, but still, Makoto tries to be the supportive friend and encourage his friend to look.) 

It's just a niggling feeling in his heart and sometimes his stomach. And it festers in the pit of his stomach till he grows nauseous with it. Then he'll find himself here, where it always hurts the worse. With him, staring angrily down at all the sketches in Haru's sketchbook, fighting the urge to shred the innocent book to shreds.

Haru was in the bath, soaking up all the cool water after a long day of work. He had placed his things everywhere. His book bag in the hall where Makoto nearly tripped over, his shoes carelessly kicked off in front of the door, his big canvas bag thrown on the small couch, and his sketchbook, tossed aimlessly on the kitchen counter. 

Makoto had happily picked up after him, picking up the items seconds after they were put down, and placing them in Haru's room when he got himself a change of clothes. Before Haru closed the bathroom door, Makoto tossed him his forgotten towel and chuckled when Haru gave him an exasperated look. This never changed, and probably never will. Haru, being careless with everything, and Makoto, the ever doting best friend. Makoto loved that about them, wouldn't change it for the world, but looking at the sketchbook now...well certain things needed to change.

Makoto wanted _more_.

He slowly placed the sketchbook back on the counter, the only item he didn't put away in Haru's room. He had some sick pleasure in torturing himself with seeing it, and it hardened his resolve to finally tell Haru how he felt. Consequences be damned. The moment Haru comes out and prepares dinner is when he'll strike.

Haru came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, a damp towel placed over his shoulders. Small droplets of water still escaped his wet hair, falling on to the floor or on his face, trailing down until it too fell or was soaked into his shirt. Makoto noticed all of this, and also noted the sharp look in Haru's eyes as he looked at Makoto. In that instance, Makoto lost his resolve. And suddenly he was under that same hypnotic look he only experienced a handful of times. 

His knees suddenly felt weak.

They stared at each other for long excruciating minutes, Makoto's eyes slowly going wider as Haru's narrowed. Not even the sound of their breathing could be heard, as Haru is always silent and Makoto can't even find it in himself to even breathe. Seconds, minutes, maybe an hour had gone by? Makoto couldn't be sure, but suddenly Haru was in front of him and his cool hands were on his warm face.

"H-Haru!"

Haru didn't answer, instead letting his eyes trail over his friends skin, his fingers closely following, taking in the texture, the warmth, the shape of his brow, cheeks, and lips. His skin was growing steadily warmer under his fingers, and Makoto can detect a twitch of a smile. 

Makoto didn't push Haru aside, instead, letting him continue tracing his face with his fingers and eyes. Makoto wanted this attention, wanted all of it, and Haru was giving it. He was going to enjoy it as long as he could before Haru's eyes would dim once more and return to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Soon Haru's fingers trailed to Makoto's neck, and his breath hitched when Haru’s fingers smoothed over his quickening pulse. Then, all too soon, the hands were gone and Haru stepped away. Makoto was suddenly cold, and it took all of him to stop himself from crying out at the lost contact. Already he was missing it. 

Makoto didn't fully know if Haru felt the same way he did, but damn it all, he was tired of keeping this to himself. He was going to tell Haru, because he didn't like to keep secrets (the memory of Makoto letting Haru know about his decision to go to Tokyo flashed in his mind but he brushed it aside) and Haru deserved to know, especially since it was about him.

With his courage regained, Makoto opened his mouth to speak when Haru cut him off again, putting his hands on Makoto's shoulders.

"Let me draw you."

"Haru?" 

He was so confused. Too much. Too much was happening at once and his nerves probably couldn't take much more.

"Let me draw you. I have this assignment for drawing but I missed class so I couldn't use the model. Let me use you."

"...You missed class again?" That wasn't what Makoto wanted to say, and from the look on Haru's face, he knew it wasn't either. But what could he say? Everything he wanted was suddenly right in front of him, but still, he wanted that little more. 

"Take your clothes off."

Oh. Oh no. No no no. Oh dear lord.

"H-Haru!" 

He ignored his friend, instead placing hands at the end of his shirt and pulling it up, exposing his tanned stomach. While Makoto doesn't swim as much as Haru, he can keep a tan longer than Haru ever could. Which wasn't something to think about, Makoto scolded himself, because he was being stripped by his best friend and whoa this is going too fast wait-

"Wait Haru!!" Makoto scrambled out over his racing heart and shaking hands, pulling Haru's hands away and pulling his shirt down to hide his stomach. "I-I don't need to get naked do I??"

Haru sighed irritably, "Yes. All models are in the nude. Now strip."

Nothing was going as planned and Makoto felt like he was going to cry he was so overwhelmed. Happy tears of course, but he didn't want Haru to see that! Being the emotional one or not, tearing up was Rin's thing, not his. So he took a deep breath, stepped away from Haru, and crossed his arms over his chest. Mostly to hide his shaking hands then anything else.

"Let's do this after dinner, alright?" This would give him time to process everything and decide if he wanted to go through with this or not. (Let's be honest, he'd go through with it anyways because it was Haru and he'd do anything Haru asked of him.)

Haru huffed but obliged, lowering his gaze and walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Makoto would have offered to help, but they both knew he'd just burn the water than make anything edible. 

When he was finally gone, Makoto let himself take deep breathes to try and calm his erratic heart. This was too much. Anything more and he'd probably keel over. To further relax himself, he decided to go out and feed the apartment cats. Makoto pretty much adopted every stray cat living around the apartment building the first day they moved in. Haru was obviously exasperated, and even a little jealous, but he too feeds the cats when Makoto is too tired to even walk to his room to sleep. 

When every cat was pet, fed, and loved, Makoto made his way back to their apartment. If all goes smoothly this time, they wouldn't be just roommates anymore, they'd be lovers. Makoto felt a huge grin stretch across his face. The plan this time was eat, pose, profess love, hopefully feelings were returned, and they'd live happily ever after. Makoto ignored the doubtful feeling in the back of his mind and the pit of his stomach. Surely Haru felt a little the same, right?

Well, he supposed it was high time to find out.

Walking back into the apartment, he was met with the erotic scent of green curry, his favorite. If Haru was trying to butter him up, then he was doing a good job of it. He took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, letting his nose guide him as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Ah Haru, it smells amazing!"

Makoto smiled at the lack of response, as was customary of Haru. Instead, he watched him smile lightly as he served the food and put the plates on the table. Normally Makoto would have set the table but he was too flustered to even remember. They ate in comfortable silence, interrupted sometimes by Makoto when he went over his day. Haru asked some questions, complained about rowdy customers, and ate fluidly. 

Makoto smiled to himself, enjoying the easy, and peaceful atmosphere. This is what he wanted, everyday, for forever. Haru, all to himself, feeding him, complaining to him, and always looking to him. The world could burn, but as long as he has Haru, he didn't need anything else.

When they finished, Makoto insisted he clean the kitchen and told Haru to set everything up. He apologized for leaving all his notes everywhere in the living room, but Haru just shrugged. He was done way before Makoto, with his papers set, the lamps in position, and the table moved to have a larger open space. He put a chair for Makoto to sit on in the middle. He watched as Makoto finished cleaning the last of the dishes, then ushered him over to go over how he wants to do this. When Makoto understood, Haru stepped back and got his supplies. When he noticed that Makoto had yet to get himself into position however, he frowned.

"Strip, Makoto."

"Eh, are you sure Haru? Do I have to be naked?"

"It's nothing's I haven't seen before."

"That's not the point!"

"I won't be drawing your penis."

"That’s not very helpful either!!"

They stared at each other, neither backing down, until Makoto finally caved. He sighed, slumping his shoulders, and slowly stripped. He didn't go slowly to tease Haru, because that was far from his mind at the moment, but because he really didn't want to expose himself to Haru at this moment. Not that he was ashamed of his body, because he kept in shape even after high school. This situation was just something he never expected, and one he had only dreamed about. Now suddenly he's playing his dream out and usually by the end of it he's pretty much made Haru a moaning mess. Would it be too much to hope this is how the night ends? 

When he finally reaches to just his briefs, he makes Haru turn away. Haru makes to argue, but seeing the look Makoto was making made him change his mind. He looked away, and Makoto quickly stripped his briefs and sat on the chair, his legs straddling the seat, with the back of the chair to his chest. He curved his back forward, resting his elbows on the back of the chair, right arm extended out, and left arm up to rest his cheek against his fist. It was slightly uncomfortable, and he won't be able to hold it for long, but the look Haru gives him freezes him to the spot.

_That._

That _look_. 

That _attention_.

His _eyes_.

Oh god, thank everything that Haru can't see his penis, because it's liking the attention just as much.

Oh god, this is so _embarrassing_.

His eyes are trailing everywhere, making note of every little detail. He takes in the light, the position, every hair. He narrows his eyes, and looks at him at a few different angles. He starts his sketch, which are just sharp lines scratched on the page, with no definite shape just yet. He pauses, focuses on his friend, and realizes something.

Makoto watched every thought going through Haru's head, watched every narrowed eye and turn of the head. He couldn't do anything but watch, because his eyes had him rooted to this spot. He saw when Haru's eyes would narrow then draw a line, or when he tilted his head to find a better angle. He saw when his eyes lit up even _brighter_. Makoto couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

Haru jumped out of his chair and turned off the lamps, then walked over to the blinds and threw them open. Makoto scrambled off the chair in surprise, yelling out and trying to put on his clothes as fast as he possibly could.

"Haru!! Close the blinds now!!"

Haru didn't, instead he looked out the window, taking in the sun's position and time. Before Makoto could put his pants on, Haru tried to get him to sit back down.

"Haru, close the blinds now or I'm not doing this for you!"

Makoto was fine with modeling, but if anyone looked up and saw him, that would be mortifying, embarrassing, and most likely illegal. 

"I've changed my mind, I want to paint you. In this light. Sit down."

"No Haru! If anyone sees-"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does! I don't want people to see me like this!"

Haru heaved a sigh, "No one can see us. We're on the fourth floor."

"Just in case Haru!"

"I need this to pass my class."

"Why can't you just use the lamp light?"

"I like Makoto's body bathed in the light of the sunset."

Makoto was rendered speechless. 

That...that wasn't what he expected at all. Oh no, oh no this is too much. He needed to sit down.

He got back into position, not a word spoken, and Haru beamed as much as his stoic mask would show. As Makoto sat, Haru switched out his supplies as fast as he could. If he wanted to get it right, he'd need to hurry. He paused.

As good as he was, he worked better when he wasn't rushed. He got out his camera instead, to capture the color of Makoto's skin bathed in the light. 

Makoto was blushing, especially whenever he'd glance at the uncovered window. This was getting a little out if hand, and what Haru said. What Haru _said_. Those words nearly gave him a heart attack. It wasn't fair what Haru can do to him so easily. But, it almost sounded like he confessed to Makoto just now.

Or at least, that's what Makoto hopes it sounded like.

He startled when he heard the snap of a photo taken, and blushed darker when he saw it was Haru taking pictures of him. He knew his skin was most likely as dark as a ripe tomato. But Haru didn't say anything, so Makoto tried to calm himself down and relax his beating heart.

Haru got back to work, sketching Makoto, adding light shading, drawing out the most prominent features. He sketched in the background, but left it mostly unfinished and unstructured. He would paint that part last. He continuously looked at Makoto, noting certain angles and taking in every movement.

Twenty minutes of this and Makoto could feel like he can breathe again. The intensity of Haru's eyes didn't waver, and he wasn't affected any less as the minutes ticked by, but it's started to become a comforting presence on his skin. 

Twenty minutes turned to thirty, until it became forty. Makoto was sore in all the wrong places, and the attention his lower regions were feeling diminished a long time ago. His arms hurt and his legs were beginning to ache. Haru, by this time, had already brought out the paints and was lavishing the canvas in large, wide swipes of the paintbrush. Makoto almost regretted agreeing to this, but whenever Haru looked back up from the canvas, and their eyes met, well, Makoto couldn't remember why he regretted this in the first place.

An hour ticked by when Haru finally gave Makoto permission to move. He instantly groaned, rubbing at his sore muscles and slowly tried to stand up. He stretched his body, completely forgetting that there was nothing covering him and he was exposing his whole front to Haru.

Staring, in Haru's defense, was the only thing he could do. Makoto hadn't lost an inch of the muscles he had in high school, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, his back muscles looked even better than it was in the past.

The sun was down now, and the only light that filtered through the window was the light of the moon. Makoto turned on all the lights for Haru when he was done stretching, and finally noticed how bare he still was. He frantically put all his clothes on and shut the window blinds. Haru didn't mention the disappointment he felt when Makoto covered himself up.

"Can I look Haru?"

Makoto's learned now to ask before he simply looks at anything Haru is working on. Two minute sketches, and boring school projects he was allowed to look at his leisure, but some projects, and anything having to do with him or their friends, Haru would get defensive over. He understands that certain projects Haru doesn't like to show until it's completely finished and a hundred percent perfect.

"No. I'm going to finish it today. Go to sleep."

While it was nighttime, it was still a little early to sleep. And he still had to study. Also, knowing Haru, if he said he was going to finish a big project in one night, he won't be done until early morning. Makoto sighed.

"Haru, it's okay to leave it unfinished till tomorrow! You're free all day tomorrow right?"

"You're free too." Haru looked liked he was deeply concentrating on something.

Makoto though, didn't know what that had anything to do with their current conversation. "Well yeah, but come on, you look like you need some rest."

"Makoto should stay up with me." Haru came to a decision.

"What!?" Makoto sputtered, "and go to bed at 4 in the morning?!"

"If you stopped arguing it'll get done sooner."

Knowing it was a lost cause, Makoto simply sighed and pulled out his notes from earlier. He made himself comfortable on the couch and got to reading. He was free tomorrow as well, no class, but he really didn't want to stay up all night and waste the day tomorrow sleeping. _Oh well_ , he thought, as he glanced at Haru as he set to work again. That deep, heated, intense look on his face was back as he got back to the painting, and Makoto couldn't bring himself to be angry. Not when his friend looked liked that.

He decided to tell Haru tomorrow.

Second, minutes, hours ticked by. Makoto was straining to stay awake, the flashing numbers reading 4:30 on the clock. This project was taking longer than most, but Makoto didn't say anything. From the look on Haru's face, he correctly assumed Haru wouldn't like to be bothered. He checked the time again and put his stuff away. He'd just rest his body, and his eyes, for a bit. He wouldn't fall asleep. 

Haru, from the corner of his eye, notes the exact second Makoto falls asleep. With the project almost, if not nearly complete, he took a moment to look over his friend. He was wearing all his clothes again, and it didn't look comfortable, but Haru didn't want to wake him until necessary. He didn't let it show how grateful he is to Makoto for letting him paint him, and staying up with him till he finished. He enjoyed being alone, and he licked silence, but he likes Makoto more.

He looked over his painting. There was still something missing.

He stared at it for who knows how long until it clicked in his mind.

He painted a light, healthy blush, but from the pictures he saved, Makoto was blushing from embarrassment. That is what this picture lacked. It lacked Makoto. Even when it was almost the exact copy of his friend, he didn't capture the soft look in his eyes, or the deep blush across his skin and at the tip of his ears. He finished the background first, making a drapery cloth in the back instead of the furniture and TV that was in the background in real life. He had an idea on what to do with this project, so he had to make every detail perfect.

An hour passed before he finally got back to his friends face. This he took another hour on. Every inch of Makoto required his full attention. By the time he was finished, his back ached and his eyes were going a bit cross-eyed. He stepped back from his work and looked it over with a critical eye. Perfect.

He slowly walked over to his lightly snoring friend. If he were smaller, Haru wouldn't oppose to carrying him to his room. But he's not, so instead Haru lightly shook him awake, rubbing his shoulders and pulling lightly at his arms. 

Makoto barely woke up, enough to open his eyes and mutter out Haru's name. Haru pulled him off the couch, and supported him with his arm around his waist and Makoto's arm around Haru's shoulders. He walked him to the hall and decided to put him in his room, which was the closest to them.

Makoto flopped onto the bed and burrowed himself under the covers. He made a content noise until he fell back to sleep, snoring into Haru's pillow. 

Haru stripped until he was only in his briefs and put on a nightshirt. He crawled into the small bed and tried to wrestle some of the blankets for himself. Instead, Makoto turned over and wrapped Haru in his arms, squishing his friend to his chest and burrowing his nose into his hair. Haru didn't oppose to the slightly uncomfortable position, instead rubbing as close as he could to warm himself up. Haru fell asleep to the smell of his friend, the feel of his warm limbs around him, and the light of dawn slowly filtering through his window.

\---

Makoto woke up warm; actually, a little too warm. But oh so comfortable. There was a scent he could smell that was absolutely heavenly. He almost didn't want to wake up. But light was blaring across his eyelids, and regrettably, he woke up. 

The first thing to great him was a mop of unruly dark hair. Next, was the weight of an arm wrapped around his waist? He went stiff, slowly looking down to see his own arms wrapped securely around his best friend. Oh dear, how the heck did they end up like this? Didn't he fall asleep on the couch? Why isn't he in his own room? Why isn't Haru waking up complaining about being too warm?

Oh, but Makoto was an animal craving attention for his friend in any way possible, so instead of letting go, he simply tightened his hold and burrowed himself deeper into Haru's hair. He wanted to trail his hands everywhere he could, but he knew that would surely wake his friend, if he hadn't already. 

With Haru pushed up against Makoto, he could feel every dip and rise and muscle of his friend against his own. And he could feel his morning wood, pushed flush against his stomach. Oh. _Oh_.

This was bad. He needed to get up quickly. His own rising need would be horrible for Haru to wake up to.

Or at least, he really did try to get up. But Haru tightened his own arms when Makoto made to get up, and complained sleepily when Makoto pulled his arms away. He woke up then, and saw Makoto hovering above him, his face nearly aligned with his own. 

"Ah, Haru! Sorry for waking you, I just needed to get out of bed. Go back to sleep."

"Makoto. Stay."

"I need to pee Haru."

"Liar. Stay."

Haru wasn't the most articulate in the morning, but one-word sentences were his specialty. Add that with Makoto's innate ability to always understand Haru, and they never have trouble in the morning. Except today, because Makoto wasn't listening, and Haru was so warm and Makoto was leaving and that's not right he's not allowed to go.

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders and pulled with all his sleepy strength. He didn't budge. Haru grew annoyed enough to reopen his eyes and glare tiredly at the green-eyed giant. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the site of his friends pout. His weakness was his downfall, as Haru chose that moment to pull again, catching Makoto by surprise and making him fall on top of Haru. He grunted at the extra weight, but closed his eyes in contentment. He was warm again. 

"Haru!"

Makoto tried to wiggle out of his friends hold but- oh no. No. No no no no. He stiffened when his need pressed against Haru's hip, and that seemed to snap Haru awake. He looked up at Makoto with wide eyes. Someone shoot him now. This wasn't happening. No no no. Oh Haru is going to hate him for sure. This is bad he needed to leave right now oh god-

"That's why you wanted to leave."

Haru ground his hips up, making contact with Makoto's need and rubbing against it with slow, jerking movements. Makoto's breath hitched, and he groaned after a particularly hard grind. Was this...was this really happening?

Oh that's nice.

Makoto ground his hips down when Haru raised his and they moaned at the intense pressure.

Makoto rearranged them; need to need, grinding against each other fervently. Haru let out small huffs of breath, his moans a light whisper of a sigh. Makoto would have none of that. Instead, he latched his lips onto Haru's neck, where neck and shoulder met, and bit down. Haru groaned out, jerking his hips up. They rocked together, grinding and huffing and groaning each other's name until it all escalated to a blinding stop, releasing on each other, crying out their pleasure.

They slowly brought their racing hearts down and they took large breaths until it evened out. Makoto swiped his tongue and teeth lightly against the skin of Haru's neck, which made him twitch and sigh contentedly. 

After a few minutes Makoto raised himself on his hands and knees, hovering over Haru just as he was earlier this morning. They stared at each other, green to blue, and all Makoto could do was smile and laugh happily like a dork. Haru looked away, a slight blush coating his cheeks. Makoto bent down, placing lips against Haru's smooth ones. 

This was what he wanted all along, and he couldn't have been happier. If it were possible he'd float away in happiness and pure bliss. Haru was finally all his, and nothing would stop him from claiming what was finally his.

Well, maybe that taste would.

They both turned away, blanching at the sick taste in their mouth. Morning breath was disgusting, and kissing with it was the absolute worst. Deciding it was time to clean themselves up, they both made their way to the bathroom. The tub was bigger than the one in Haru's house in Iwatobi, but it still wouldn't fit each other too comfortably. Instead, Makoto opted for a shower and Haru chose the bath. 

He was done before Haru, so he finished getting ready and brushed his teeth. Haru got out of the tub after he was washed and brushed his teeth too, completely in the nude.  Makoto contently stared at Haru's perfect body and changed out the water for his...would they be considered boyfriends now? Lovers? Friends with benefits?

Makoto hoped it wasn't the latter. 

Haru got back into the tub, sighing contently in the cool waters embrace. Makoto opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when he got too scared. Which was stupid, because this was Haru. And-

Haru put his damp face on Makoto's leg, looking up at him with a tint of annoyance. 

"Makoto was thinking of something stupid."

"What?? I wasn't thinking about anything!"

"You're lying." 

"Okay, yes, but it wasn't stupid."

Haru sighed, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I have the dumbest boyfriend ever."

And just like that, all his fears and doubts were vanished with just one sentence. Haru had that ability since the day they met, but it still had the affect of stopping his heart and making him want to cry at the same time. 

This time, with no worries of bad breath, he took Haru's head laying on his thigh and kissed him with all he had. It was sloppy, inexperienced, and with a little too much tongue, but it was the best kiss either of the boys had. Haru nibbled on his bottom lip and Makoto would mark every inch inside Haru's mouth. There was no fight for dominance, as each gave and took. They'd part for a quick breath, then jump right back into it. Being long time swimmers, they were able to hold their breaths far longer than normal people, and they used that to their advantage.

Soon Makoto had Haru pinned in the tub, with only his head out of the water. Water sloshed out of the tub as they moved, and Makoto ignored the water seeping into his pants. Instead, he too got into the tub, clothes and all. He didn't want to part with Haru's lips for even a second. It was slightly uncomfortable, and Haru had to close his legs so Makoto's knees can trap in Haru's, but he used that to his advantage when he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and drew him closer, deepening their kiss. Makoto braced one hand on the lip of the tub, and his other he used to run his fingers threw his lovers long hair. 

Haru sighed into Makoto's mouth, moaning when fingers started to lightly scratch and pull at his hair. He bared his throat invitingly, and Makoto saw it for what it was. Permission to claim. Permission to make Haru his. Permission to mark him up and render him unfit for other suitors. 

Haru was **_his_**.

He bit at his throat, licking and sucking and nibbling and kissing. He lavished the skin and muscles, breathed on them in utter bliss, and worshiped them like nothing else. Haru was a moaning, almost crying mess. A need has arisen below his waist, and he was thrusting them into the air in the hope of making contact with any inch of Makoto's skin. He needed him, so much, like he would die if he didn't get all of Makoto. He cried out after a particularly hard bite he knew would leave a mark for tomorrow. It was just below his ear, where it couldn't possibly be hidden and where everyone would be able to see. Oh, if kissing didn't make him hard, that possessive mark surely did. 

"M-Makoto. I need you."

"Haru." He breathed against Haru’s neck, his arm shaking with the exertion of holding all of his weight. If only he could take him now, right here, in this very tub.

But he knew he couldn’t, not without preparing Haru first. He tried to remember everything he learned in sex ed class but that wasn’t very useful because they didn’t educate kids on _how_ to have sex.  Oh god, what if he messes up and hurts Haru? He couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

Haru pushed Makoto away, sitting up from the tub and grabbing the towel resting on the bathroom counter. Makoto was about to ask if he did something wrong, but the heated look in his eyes made Makoto stop short. That wasn’t a look of annoyance but of…what?

(In the future, he’ll know exactly what that look means, and nothing will dampen the excitement it causes him.)

For now, he was left wondering, as Haru dried himself off and pulled Makoto out of the tub after him. When Haru’s need slowly started to diminish, Makoto dried himself off as fast as he could so they could go to the room faster. They were going to do this, and by god Makoto is not going to mess up once.

Maybe they were moving a bit too fast. They just established being in a relationship mere minutes ago after all, but they’ve been together their whole lives, and Makoto felt like they didn’t need time to ‘get to know’ each other and ‘be comfortable’ with each other.

Makoto was pushed onto Haru’s bed and stripped quickly and easily, left bare on soft material. Makoto made to sit up and grab at Haru, but a persistent hand on his chest pushed him back down and he stayed. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend (he’ll probably never tire of saying that) and watched as he went through a couple of his drawers in search of something. A small bottle of lube wasn’t what he expected Haru to pull out.

“W-why do you have that Haru?!”

Haru tossed it easily on the bed, and it rest against Makoto’s hip. “To use obviously.”

“Well yes,” Makoto mumbled out, “but when have you…have you had sex with anyone before?!”

Something dark clawed at his heart, and all Makoto wanted to do was force Haru under him and take him until he forgot anyone he’s ever been with. No one would be able to take Haru again, he’d make sure of it-

“Of course not.” Haru huffed as he crawled over Makoto and sat on his lap.

The pain gripping his heart released slowly, and Makoto gave a relieved sigh. “Oh, that’s good.”

Haru titled his head. “Makoto…is jealous?”

“Eh,” Makoto laughed uncomfortably. “I’m not! I just thought it was strange…”

“Hm.” Haru rubbed his ass against Makoto’s straining need, and they both groaned at the action. “But I use the lube on myself all the time.”

Makoto could see it now.

Haru, in the cover of darkness. Opening himself up, plunging his fingers deep into his quivering his hole, and moaning. Moaning Makoto’s name, crying out every time he brushed his prostate. Stretching himself out, getting himself ready for Makoto’s cock. Oh. Oh Makoto wanted that so much.

“I want to see it.”

Haru’s eyes widened, and a blush Makoto never knew was even possible, stretched across Haru’s pale skin.

They switched positions, Haru laid himself under Makoto, and Makoto pushed apart Haru’s legs to go around his waist. Haru opened the bottle and squirt a fair amount of lube on his fingers and started to ghost around his twitching hole. Makoto watched fixedly, noting ever twitch and push of the fingers. Haru slowly pushed the tip of his finger in, and moaned at the shocked and aroused look on Makoto’s face. He pushed it in deeper, working his finger in and out slowly. He could barely breathe, from the intrusion of his hole and the heated look in Makoto’s eyes. He worked a second finger in.

This time he started to scissor his fingers, and that seemed to get a strong reaction from Makoto, who took his cock in his hand and was rubbing himself slowly in the time of Haru’s thrusts in. Haru felt he was going to cum just from this. And if he wasn’t careful, he most likely will.

He worked his fingers in harder and faster, hoping to stretch himself out quickly. He wanted Makoto, and he wanted him _now_. He tried to stay away from his prostate, but his fingers would sometimes skim it and he’d cry out in pleasure at the light touches. Makoto groaned and nearly cried at the image of his boyfriend bared in front of him. Seeing him stretched and being finger fucked, for _him_ , nearly made him come undone.

The third finger soon joined the rest, and Haru cried out at the intrusion. His legs were quivering, and he was taking large, gasping breaths. Makoto was near ready to simply take over, but he knew Haru had to be fully ready before he went in. But it was so hard to just sit here. Instead, he started to kiss the inner side of Haru’s knee, trailing his lips down his leg and to his thigh, licking and sucking, but keeping his eyes on Haru’s fingers. Haru gasped at the kiss and tongue on his thigh, and he was so tempted to close his legs around Makoto’s head and have him suck him off. _Next time._ Now though, he worked his fingers in and out quickly, spreading and making sure he’d be ready for Makoto and giving him a show. He pierced his prostate and cried out wantonly, and Makoto bit his thigh in retaliation and appreciation.

He worked himself open for a while longer till he felt he was ready and was close to coming undone. He put more lube on his fingers and wrapped his hand around Makoto’s cock, lathering it in lube and making him thrust his hips up in Haru’s hold. Makoto crawled over Haru, wrapping Haru’s legs around his hip and lining himself to Haru’s stretched hole.  He went in slowly, noting every grimace and pained grunt and making sure to kiss away every negative reaction until Haru gave him the okay to continue. He was close to bursting, and Haru was so tight around him. It was as if he was encased in burning heat and he wanted to drown in it.

When he was fully in, and Haru was a moaning mess under him, Makoto stretched himself over Haru and kissed and nibbled on the other side of his neck. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding his hips and trying to find the spot that would make Haru scream. His hands grabbed Haru’s hip and thrust in and out, slow and hard until he picked up speed. Haru was crying with every thrust in, and he clawed at Makoto’s back in pleasure. When Makoto hit his prostate, he clenched his hole and pulled at Makoto’s hair, crying out and almost screaming his lover’s name. He needed more, needed it harder, faster.

“M-Makoto! Harder!” Haru groaned, pulling his legs wrapped around Makoto’s hips and pushing his lower body deeper.

Makoto picked up speed, feeling himself lose control and thrusting with no rhythm. He knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, and he latched his mouth on to the juncture between neck and shoulder, and screamed out his pleasure, cuming inside his lover so hard that he almost fell on top of Haru when pleasure and overwhelming bliss coursed through him and made him lose all his senses. Haru groaned at the feeling of his lover’s essence filling him, and he tried to thrust his hips on Makoto’s waning cock.

With his senses slowly returning, Makoto wrapped his hand around Haru’s weeping cock and helped him off, giving a few jerks before Haru cried out his own release. His cum squirted all over Makoto’s hands, and Makoto groaned at the site of his boyfriend in uncontrolled pleasure. As Haru slowly came down, Makoto took him in a slow kiss, licking into his panting mouth and rubbing tongues. Haru moaned into the kiss and brought his arms around Makoto’s shoulders, encouraging his lover to rest over him. Makoto went willingly, voicing his pleasure in the leisurely kiss between them.  

They slowly parted, and Makoto couldn’t find anything to say. And maybe that was for the best, because they never really ever needed words to understand one another. If only they hadn’t seen this earlier. But no matter, they were together now, and Makoto was going to start making up for lost time.

“Hey Haru, what else have you practiced?”

\---

Haru wasn’t trying to cover them up, but now that he thought about it, they were kind of a little excessive. But the look Makoto gave them was worth it, especially that big smile that spread across his face when Haru didn’t try to hide them. So he went to class the next day with his throat exposed and ready to be interpreted by everyone and anyone. His classmates had all stared, but no one dared to say anything to his face.

When he got to his art class though, and he had displayed his project for all his classmates to see, well, there were many reactions. Every student commended him for his work and his skills, complimenting him on his ability to add so much emotion that they too felt embarrassed for him. Everyone spoke of his work until a random student connected the painting with his neck, and suddenly everyone seemed to focus on him. He fought the urge to cover them up with his hands, but the thought of Makoto had him fighting it.

There were many snickers and pats on the back from his classmates, and a surprisingly large amount of others who expressed sadness that he wasn’t available anymore. He was actually quite surprised. Did Makoto notice, and that was why he wanted to mark Haru up? Well, whatever the reason, Haru couldn’t complain. Because while his neck was pretty marked up, under his clothes was another story entirely, and he could still feel the dull ache of his butt whenever he sat down.

Haru was happy, and from Makoto’s look this morning as he gave him a kiss goodbye, he knew his boyfriend was happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any mistakes are mine, and if there are any, let me know please!


End file.
